Halloween: Michael Myers Returns
by Awsomo2393
Summary: Gwen, Bridgett, and Courtney all get invited to a Halloween Party, but with Michael Myers on the lose things go wrong. First story so, please read and review.
1. 1:Michael Myers returns

**Chapter 1: Michael Myers Returns**

"Its been exactly 9 years since Michael Myers body went missing, he is currently presumably dead no clues have been found to where he has gone, or where he has disappeared to, tough many people still believe he may still be alive, in other news..."

Gwen turned the TV off shivering as the thoughts of Micheal Myers ran trough her brain. "October 29th, only 2 days till Halloween",said Gwen as she slipped into her bed and covered herself with her sheets. "Only 2 days...", said Gwen as she fell slowly asleep.

**Friday October 30, 2011**

The next day Gwen woke up, had a quick breakfast, and headed to school. As usual she had to take the stupid bus, as she waited for the bus one of her closest friends approached her.

"Hey Gwen", said Bridget as she approached Gwen.

"Oh hey Bridgett", said Gwen as they hugged.

"So did you figure out what your dressing up for the Halloween Party?", asked Bridgett.

"Yeah I picked out this gross Zombie Bride Outfit", said Gwen as she acted like a zombie.

The both chuckled and started joking around until the bus came and picked them up. They both sat down together in the back and started talking.

"Hey did you hear about Michael Meyer's body still "missing", said Bridgett.

"Yeah I couldn't get over that thought yesterday at night it kept creeping me out", said Gwen as she shivered.

"Oh come on you know that stuff is just to scare people", said Bridgett as she laughed.

The bus stopped and soon Courtney, the perfect C.I.T., came inside the bus and sat next to Bridgett and Gwen.

"So have you guys picked out your costumes yet?", asked Courtney as she sat her books down next to her.

"Yeah, I'm going to be Alice from Alice in wonderland", said Bridget smiling.

"And ill be a Zombie Bride", said Gwen

"Wow what original costumes!", said Courtney as she acted all surprised.

"Oh shut up", said Gwen as she jokingly pushed Courtney.

As the girls laughed they arrived at school, and kept talking about how awesome the Halloween party was going to be, and what they were going to wear.

As the day went on Gwen kept getting a creepy feeling that something was going to go wrong, but then decided to just ignore the feeling and go on with the day.

As the bell rang Gwen met with Bridgett and Courtney outside school, and got inside their bus and headed home. It was almost time for Halloween.


	2. 2: Halloween Party

**Chapter 2: Halloween**

**Saturday, October 31st**

Michael Myers walked slowly trough the forest, quiet, angry. Halloween, it was time for him to return to his home once again.

**Gwen's House**

It was morning, Gwen's mom had made pancakes, and it was Halloween Gwen's favorite holiday. Gwen got up, took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning", said Gwen's mom with a smile.

"Oh, Hi", said Gwen as she picked up some pancakes and put them in her plate.

"So, can I ask you a favor?", said Gwen's mom as they both sat down at the table.

"Yeah mom,you know ill do anything for you", said Gwen with a smile.

"Could you take your brother trick or treating?", said Gwen's mom

Gwen chocked on her pancakes and said "Uh, mom he's 13...".

"So, I'm afraid he'll get lost", said Gwen's mom as she drank some of her coffee.

"But, mom I have to go to a party tonight", said Gwen.

"Oh, come on just for a few hours", said Gwen's mom.

Gwen finally made a decision, "Okay just for a few hours".

Gwen's mom hugged Gwen, "Thank you sweetie".

Gwen's mom got up and got her keys, "Honey I'm going to work, and I wont be home till 12:00, so take care of your brother and here's 20 dollars to buy pizza", said Gwen's mom as she handed the money to Gwen.

"Okay mom thanks", said Gwen as she gave her mom a hug.

As Gwen's mom left, Gwen rushed up stairs to wake up his brother, Kevin.

**Halloween night 7:30 P.M.**

"Hey, Kev, are you almost ready?", shouted Gwen as she put on her Zombie Bride costume.

"Yeah, but I don't know why YOU have to take me trick or treating!", shouted Kevin.

"Just shut up and put on your costume", shouted Gwen as she walked downstairs.

She turned on the TV and started watching her favorite scary movie, Blood Bath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror.

Kevin rushed downstairs dressed up like a lion, "Hey Gwen can we order some pizza I'm hungry!".

As Gwen turned around she couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Gwen really mature, it's not my fault mom picked me up this stupid costume!", yelled Kevin with anger.

"Okay, sorry calm down, ill order some pizza", said Gwen as she reached for the phone.

The doorbell rang, "Hey Kevin can you get that!".

"Fine!", said Kevin as he walked towards the door.

Kevin opened the door only to find out no one was there. The looked around until he finally shrugged and went back inside.

"So who was it?", said Gwen.

"I don't know, some pranksters or something", said Kevin as he got his bag, "So can we go now?".

"Yeah sure, let's go", said Gwen as she reached for her phone.

**Halloween Night 9:00 P.M.**

The doorbell rang, and Gwen reached for the door. It was Courtney and Bridgette.

"So are you ready to go?", said Courtney with a smile.

"Yeah sure, but what are you suppose to be?", asked Gwen as she pointed to Courtney.

"Duh! A dead raggedy Ann doll", said Courtney.

"Okay let me just go get my stuff ill be out in a few", said Gwen as she went back inside the house.

"Kevin I'm leaving now", yelled Gwen.

"Okay", said Kevin as he went downstairs, "Wait came I come?".

"No, I'm pretty sure if you show up like that you'll get your ass kicked", said Gwen laughing.

"Ill change into my evil clown costume", said Kevin.

"Okay fine, but hurry or we'll leave without you", said Gwen as she exited the house.

"Fine ill hurry", said Kevin as he rushed upstairs.

**Geoff's House: Halloween Party**

As soon as they got to the party they were greeted by Geoff.

"Hey babe", said Geoff as he kissed Bridgette, "Welcome to the party!".

"Well ill catch you guys later we have business to attend to", said Bridgette as she and Geoff went upstairs.

"Oh hey there princess", said Duncan as he approached Courtney.  
>"What are you suppose to be, a dog?", said Courtney.<p>

"Oh your funny princess, really funny", said Duncan as he pulled Courtney in for a kiss.

They made out for a couple of seconds when Gwen finally said, "Okay we'll just leave you two alone", said Gwen as she walked away.

"So Gwen what are you suppose to do in these things?", asked Kevin.

"I don't know dance, meet people, eat", said Gwen as she walked to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen Gwen served herself some punch.

"So Gwen I was thinking...", said Kevin as he was interrupted by a girl.  
>"Hey I like your costume", said the girl.<p>

"See you later Gwen", said Kevin as he walked off with his new "friend".

**Geoff's RV**

"It's pretty nice in here", said Bridgette as she entered the RV.

"It's my dad's", said Geoff as he closed the door, "But I'm sure he wouldn't mind us being here".

Soon Bridgette and Geoff went inside a room and locked the door. Michael Myers just stared inside the RV waiting for the right moment. He then crept inside the RV making the door creak.

"Hey did you hear that?", said Bridgette.

"Yeah ill go check it out", said Geoff as he got up and unlocked the door.

Michael Myers just stood there watching.

"Duncan, is that you?", asked Geoff as he squinted.

No answer.

"Come on dude stop messing around", said Geoff as he reached for his mask.

Michael Myers then suddenly graved his knife and started stabbing Geoff in the stomach. Blood and guts flew everywhere. All Geoff could do was scream, and ask Bridgette for help. Michael Myers kept stabbing him until he was certain he was dead. When he was done with Geoff he turned all his attention to Bridgette. Bridgette shut the door as fast as she could and tried to figure out how to get out, a window. Unfortunately the window was sealed shut. Michael Myers soon broke the door down and reached out for Bridgette. She kept fighting back until Michael Myers finally got his knife and shoved it down her throat. Bridgette and Geoff were no more.


	3. 3: In the darkness

**Chapter 3: In the dark**

**Geoff's House 11:45 P.M.**

"Hey Trent where are you?", asked Gwen over the phone.

"I'm still on my way, I don't think ill make it to the party", said Trent as drove.

"Okay well meet me at my house", said Gwen.

"Okay see you later", said Trent as he hung up.

The party so far had been the most boring hour and 45 minutes of her life, without Trent, or Bridgette everything was boring.

"Oh look what the dogs dragged in", said Heather with a sinister smirk.

"Who invited you to the party?", asked Gwen.

"Who wouldn't invite me to a party, I'm like the most popular girl in school", said Heather.

"Sure whatever, just leave me alone I'm not in the mood to deal with bitches right now", said Gwen as she walked away.

**25 minutes later**

"Kevin, we're leaving come on lets go", said Gwen as she looked around for Bridgette.

"Okay fine", said Kevin as he got up, "Call me", said Kevin as he gave the girl his number.

**Outside Geoff's House**

"So is Bridgette staying over at Geoff's today?", asked Gwen as they walked to the car.

"Yeah she said something about trying to get to know Geoff better, but I really don't know what that girl's deal is", said Courtney as she opened the door to her car.

They got inside Courtney's car and drove to Gwen's house.

**Gwen's House**

"Hey you want to go inside and watch a movie?", asked Gwen as they got out of Courtney's car.

"Yeah sure, but can I invite Duncan over?", asked Courtney as she grabbed her cell phone.

"Sure why not", said Gwen as she opened her house door.

Courtney dialed Duncan's phone number, "Hey I'm over at Gwen's house, you want to come?", after a short pause Courtney finally said, "Okay bye".

They went inside the house and put on Alien: Resurrection.

**Abandoned House**

"Are you sure its safe to be in here?", asked Heather as she walked trough the dark halls.

"Oh come on you aren't scared are you?", said Alejandro as he started laughing.

"NO! I just don't think it's the safest place in the block", said Heather as she got angrier.

"Come on lets just have some fun, its Halloween!", said Alejandro.

They found an room and got inside. Michael Myers slowly and quietly went upstairs, following Alejandro and Heather, stalking them. After they were finished Alejandro tried looking for a working bathroom.

"Don't waste your time! There probably isn't a working sink in this hell hole", yelled Heather.

Alejandro looked in all rooms until he finally found a bathroom. As Alejandro unzipped his pants he heard a noise.

"Heather?", said Alejandro as he looked around.

He just shrugged and went back to peeing. He turned back around and there he was Michael Myers. He grabbed Alejandro by his neck and smashed his face against the mirror. His face got shredded up, cuts from everything to his mouth to his eyes.

Heather heard the noise, and the screams all she could say was, "Alejandro?".

She got up from the old dusty bed and headed for the bathroom and there he was, Alejandro.

"Oh my god!", said Heather as she looked down at the corpse.

As soon as Heather turned around Michael Myers swinged his knife at Heather's face, Heather quickly dodged, avoiding certain death. Michael Myers then stabbed Heather's leg sending a scream a pain.

"AHHHHH! F****", said Heather as she barely made it out of the bathroom.

Heather started leaping heading for the closest shelter nearby. She started leaping to the door with Michael Myers closely following her. Heather quickly opened the door and started running with whatever strength she had. The neighborhood was completely abandoned all except for Gwen's house. She rushed toward the front door and started jiggling the door knob.

"Open the door!", said Heather crying, "Open the door!".

Gwen then rushed to the door and Heather rushed inside.

"Heather what are you doing here?", asked Gwen confused.

"He's after me!", yelled Heather.

"Who's after you?", asked Courtney as she got up from the couch.

"Michael Myers, he killed Alejandro, then stabbed my leg", said Heather panicking.

"Okay Heather calm down! We'll go to the hospital", said Gwen, "Courtney grab your keys!".

Courtney grabbed her keys and rushed outside to start the car.

"Kevin come one were going to the hospital!", yelled Gwen.

"Why?", asked Kevin as he walked downstairs.

"JUST GET IN THE CAR!", yelled Gwen.

"Okay gosh!", said Kevin as he rushed outside.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine", said Gwen as she helped Heather into the car.

**1:30 A.M. Gwen's House**

Trent arrived to Gwen's house to find no one there. He called Gwen. No answer.

"Hey I'm not in right now leave a message", said Gwen's answering machine.

"Uh yeah Gwen, Where are you?, I'm outside and no ones here please call back", said Trent as he hung up.

Trent then suddenly felt a great pain in his stomach he looked down, a knife. The knife slowly and painfully pulled out of Trent's stomach. Trent immediately starting coughing up blood. He then turned around and knife quickly went trough Trent's head, decapitating him.


	4. 4: It's him

**Chapter 4: It Him!**

**3:00 A.M.**

As Courtney sped her way to the hospital all Gwen could keep saying it was all going to be okay, but deep inside Gwen had known it wasn't. As they got closer to the hospital their hearts started pumping faster and faster until a beeping sound came from the car.

"Awe, shit!", said Courtney as she pulled to the left.

"What! Why are we stopping?", yelled Gwen as she started panicking.

"Where out of gas", said Courtney.

"How the hell can you run out of gas, right now!", said Gwen angry.

"Don't scream at me!Ill just go call the hospital", said Courtney as she punched in 911, no signal.

"We might be in bigger trouble than we thought", said Courtney with a fake smile.

"Well get your ass out of here and go ask for help!", said Gwen angrier now.

"I think ill go with her", said Kevin as he got out of the car.

"Why are you doing this?", asked Heather.

"Well, okay we might not be friends, but we are still human", said Gwen with a smile.

**Street**

"Were are we going anyways?", asked Kevin as he followed Courtney.

"Were going to go to the nearest store or house, and ask for a phone", said Courtney as she kept walking.

"Do you even know where we are?", asked Kevin doubtfully.

Courtney just looked at him with a reassuring look, and they went back to walking. After a couple of minutes they spotted a strangely looking man.

"Finally help", said Courtney as she started waving her hands, "HELLO we need help!", yelled Courtney.

No Answer.

"Hello I'm talking here!", yelled Courtney.

No Answer.

"Ill have to go up there and talk to that guy", said Courtney as she started walking towards the man.

All Kevin saw was Courtney auguring with the man until finally he grabbed Courtney's arm. Courtney struggled to get away until finally he stabbed her in the head. Courtney screamed in pain, he grabbed the knife again and stabbed her in the same place, Courtney fell to the floor dead. Kevin watched as the horror occur and he then knew who the man was, Michael Myers. He then ran as fast as he could not knowing what would happen next. As Kevin ran all he could think of was getting back to the car. Unfortunately Kevin twisted his ankle and fell flat on his face and twisted his ankle, all Kevin could do was crawl away. He kept crawling and crawling looking back to see if he was safe, until finally Michael Myers caught up with him. Kevin started crawling faster, but he knew it wasn't enough. When Michael Myers caught up to him he garbed his shoulder, turned him around and took stabbed him in his eye. He then screamed with pain, Michael Myers then cut his eye lids, and finally stabbed him in the neck.

**Courtney's Car**

"They've been gone a long time", said Gwen worried.

"Maybe their already in the hospital and trying to track us down", said Heather as that thought made her feel better.

"Yeah, I think so to", said Gwen trying to cheer Heather up.

**30 minutes**

Gwen kept waiting hoping to hear an ambulance, a car, something, but nothing showed. Gwen then saw a figure far away, a person.

"Were saved!", said Gwen as she got out of the car and walked towards the figure.

As she got closer she saw the person closer, he was wearing a mask and a blue jumpsuit. Suddenly it hit her, and she started running back to the car. As soon as she got to the car she helped Heather get up and start walking.

"What's going on?", asked Heather.

"Uh not to be alarmed or anything but I think Michael Myers is following us!", said Gwen as she started walking.

Gwen knew he was catching up to them, "Heather can you walk faster?", asked Gwen.

"No, sorry", said Heather as she tried to walk faster.

Gwen suddenly came up with an idea, "Ill lay you down her, get help, and distract Michael Myers", said Gwen as she laid Heather down on the ground.

Before Gwen left Heather said, "Gwen, good luck", said Heather.

Gwen just smiled and started running, "Hey Mikey! Over here", said Gwen as she waved her arms.

Michael Myers turned around instantly and started following her. Heather then passed out and hoped for the best.

Gwen rushed trough the forest feeling scared, horrified, and exhausted. She kept running not caring what would happen next, until finally she was a police station. Relived with joy she ran towards the police station hoping someone would help her. She got to the door and it was locked.

"Damn it!", Gwen yelled as she started to jiggle the door.

She then turned around and saw as Michael Myers appear from the shadows. Her only chance for survival was to break into the police station, hide, and hope for the best. Gwen then got a rock threw it a the glass door and opened the door.


	5. 5: The Police Station

**Chapter 5: The Police Station**

Gwen rushed inside the police station trembling with fear. She looked around for a safe place to hide until Michael Myers left her alone. She then finally found a spot, a air vent. She then climbed up a desk, removed the cover from the vent, and pulled herself in, still trembling in fear she put the cover back on and tried to stay quiet. Michael Myers slowly walked trough the room looking for anywhere Gwen could be hiding. All Gwen could do was hope he didn't find her. Michael Myers then looked up the vent and pulled the cover off, Gwen started to scream and crawl away as Michael Myers tried to pull her out. Lucky Gwen got far away enough so that Michael Myers couldn't reach her until, he started stabbing the vent. Gwen in fear screamed and tried to get away, Michael Myers stabbed trough the vent over and over again making Gwen get cut and scream with pain. She kept crawling and crawling until finally she made a turn to another room. She pushed on the vent's cover and crawled out. She tried immediately headed for the door, but then she heard footsteps, there was no other way out except the window. She opened the window and looked for a way to get out safely trough the window, but no luck she was 3 stories off from the ground. Michael Myers then busted in trough the door, and swinged his knife at Gwen, she then quickly dodged and headed for the door screaming, and crying. She headed for the main entrance and escape the police station barely alive.

**Street**

Heather woke up hearing police horns in the distance, and seeing red and blue lights, she had never been so filled with relief.

**Abandoned Street**

Gwen rushed trought the empty street wishing someone would wake her up from her nightmare. Not a sound was heard except for Gwen's constant panting, and cough. Gwen tried to find an open store or a house, but there was nothing, but complete silence. She then fainted to the ground, from all the running she's done and the lack of sleep. The last thing she remebers was seeing Michael Myers reach for her face.

**Hospital**

Heather was finally at the hospital getting treated for her wounds while policemen surronded her.

"Okay Heather is it okay if we ask you a few questions?", asked a cop.

Heather just nodded her head.

"Okay, where did Gwen run off to?", asked the cop.

"She", said Heather with a pause, "She, ran off to the forest so Michael Myers could follow her."

"Why did she do that?", asked the cop.

"To save me", said Heather.

"Did you witness any killings by Michael Myers?", asked the Cop as he wrote everything dow on his notpad.

"He killed Alejandro BurroMuerte, he used to be my boyfriend", said Heather as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Who else was with you in the car other than Gwen?", asked the cop.

"Kevin, Gwen's brother, and Courtney, a student at my highschool", said Heather.

"What happened to them?", asked the cop.

"They went to get help after the car ran out of gas, but they didin't come back for hours", said Heather as she gulped.

"Thats all we need to know", said the cop as he put his notepad away.

They soon left the hospital and went on search for Gwen, and the others, Heather just prayed nothing had happen to them.

**Hello it's me Awsomo, somethin something, well anyway thanks to all the reviewers out there, and I'm glad you guys liked my story, were almost to the end PEOPLE!**

**Well anyways thanks again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	6. 6: Left for dead

**Chapter 6: Left to die**

Gwen awoke in a strange, broken down room, with a dusty old bed and broken desk. She got up and headed for the door, Gwen's heart was pumping faster each step she took and wasn't sure what Michael Myers wanted. When Gwen tried to open the door as usual, it was locked. She jiggled the door panicking hoping it would open hoping for a miracle. Gwen then heard footsteps coming from the door all she could think off was hiding in the closet. She ran to the closet, got inside, and closed the door. Michael Myers slowly opened the door and walked in. He looked around the room trying to find Gwen and then finally headed for the closet. Michael Myers then opened the door and reached out for Gwen, fortunately the floor broke with Michael Myers's weight and he plummeted down to the ground. Gwen immediately rushed past the hole and ran downstairs. Michael Myer's body was gone. Gwen ran to the door trying to escape, but Michael Myers got in front of the door blocking her way. Gwen then ran to the kitchen to escape from the back door. As Gwen tried to open the door she found out it was locked. "DAMN IT!", screamed Gwen as she started to jiggle the door knob.

Gwen the ran upstairs hoping here would be a at least a window she could go trough. She kept trying all the room but the windows were either to dangerous, or there weren't any windows. Gwen then reached for the attic and pulled down the ladder. As she climbed up Michael Myers reached for her leg, Gwen then started kicking and climbed faster, fortunately she reached the attic, and closed the door. It was a dark, cold room and Gwen couldn't see anything so she turned the lights on, as soon as they were on she saw Courtney's dead body hanging from the ceiling with her eyes opened and her blood everywhere. Gwen immediately backed away and bumped into Geoff and Bridgette's corpse, both with their eyes out and their guts everywhere. Gwen then screamed and ran for the window finding Kevin, and her Mom dead sitting in a couch with Trent's head on their hands.

"MOM! KEVIN!TRENT!", yelled Gwen as she fell down in tears. She couldn't believe her everyone she loved was dead.

Michael Myers then pulled down the ladder and climbed up to the attic. Gwen just sat there crying as Michael Myers approached As soon as she saw Michael Myers she ran to the window, and broke it with her fist climbing out of the house and on to the roof. She tipped toed her way trough the roof, trying not to fall. Michael Myers soon followed, but as soon as he got on the roof he slipped and fell down face first.

Gwen then rushed back into the window, downstairs, and onto the front yard.

She got Michael Myer's knife and started stabbing him in his face.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!", yelled Gwen as she stabbed Michael Myers.

All Michael Myers could do was lay there and take it, he had no more strength. Michael Myers closed his eyes, and died. After Gwen was done she took the knife and slowly walked trough the streets, hearing police sirens. It was over, Michael Myer's was dead.

**EPILOUGE**

After the incident Gwen went to live with Heather and her parents, and goes to therapist regularly, Duncan got closer to Gwen and Heather than ever before, and Michael Myers, well he was taken far away to be burned to ashes.

**Crematory truck**

Michael Myer's body was rocking in the back of the truck, with two guys driving the truck. Michel Myers was dead, or at least that's what everyone thinks. Michael Myer's eyes soon opened and screams are heard.

**THE END?**

**HELLO PEOPLE! Well that concludes the end of Halloween: Michael Myers returns, and I hope you liked it, I will probably make a part 2, well anyway's please review and give me your toughts, thanks and I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
